vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Talzin
Summary Mother Talzin is the Clan Mother of the Nightsisters in the waning days of the Galactic Republic. A conniving witch who would do anything to secure the safety of her Dathomirian brethren, her mastery of magic makes her a formidable foe to any Jedi and even the Dark Lord of the Sith himself. Although her society is predominantly matriarchal, she holds a particular fondness for her son, Darth Maul, assisting him numerous times after his defeat at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C | 4-B Name: Mother Talzin Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dathomirian Nightsister, Shaman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Limited Flight, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transformation (External), Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (Created a cup and her sword, disintegrated a silver orb), Precognition (With crystal balls), Possession, Pain Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Healing and Mind Manipulation (Healed Darth Maul's mind and body with her powers), Metal/Technology Manipulation (Conjured a pair of cybernetic limbs for Maul), Intangibility (Can dissolve her body into a green mist) Attack Potency: Likely Island level (Fought against Mace Windu but lost. Contended against Darth Sidious empowered by Count Dooku when she was empowered by Darth Maul) | Solar System level (Comparable to Mace Windu and Darth Sidious) Speed: Subsonic movement speed. Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions (Kept up with Mace Windu) | Relativistic. Massively FTL+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Comparable to Mace Windu) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Comparable to Mace Windu) Striking Strength: Likely Island Class with Force Amplification (Traded blows with Windu) | Solar System Class with Force Amplification (Can trade blows with Mace Windu) Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts). Likely Island level with Force Amplification (Managed to repel Force lightning from Sidious and Dooku with only Maul to aid her) | Street level naturally. Solar System level with Force amplification and barriers Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with sword, dozens of metres with Force lightning and telekinesis, galactic with magic and telepathy (magically tortured Count Dooku despite him being on another planet thousands of light-years away, can communicate telepathically with others across galactic distances) Standard Equipment: Sword of pure Magical Ichor, a crystal ball Intelligence: High. Is a master of the Dark Magics, skilled and dangerous enough combatant to contend with the likes of Mace Windu, one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy, and to be considered a threat by Sidious. Is also a capable schemer and manipulator. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Canon | Legends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pain Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Technopaths Category:Curse Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6